Christmas At Sanctuary
by TheDoctor'sNecromancer
Summary: Thought Mutant x should get a Happy Christmas like us all. BS and JE relationships. COMPLETE!
1. Christmas Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own mutant x I am merely borrowing the characters and giving them a nice Christmas. **

I hope you enjoy his story. I was inspired to write this after watching too many happy Christmas TV shows. I thought mutant x deserved a happy Christmas as much as us.

**Christmas At Sanctuary.**

Sanctuary looked like a tinsel bomb had been let off. Everywhere where tinsel could be hung was hung and fake snow was scattered everywhere except the dojo. In the water feature there were Christmas tree and Santa shaped candles burning. On the platform was the biggest Christmas tree ever. Every branch was covered in baubles, tinsel, lights, fake candles and candy canes. Underneath the tree was a humongous pile of presents.

It was Christmas Eve and an hour to go till Christmas Day. Adam was working along in the lab on something obviously important. Everyone else was fast asleep in bed.

Jesse had his arms wrapped protectively around Emma and they were sleeping so peacefully filled with dreams of happiness. The same goes for Brennan and Shalimar.

Three o'clock in the morning and Adam finally decided to head off to bed. He turns the main lights off but he leaves the fairy lights of the tree on and the candles burning. He clambers into bed and falls instantly into a pleasant sleep.

Two hours later two alarm clocks go of at the exact same time. The couples stir and the alarms go silent. Emma turns over to look at her husband, there eyes lock and Emma whispers "Merry Christmas Hunny." Jesse whispered back "Merry Christmas to you too." And he sealed it with a deep kiss. Emma then wriggled out of Jesse's arms and headed over to the shower she turned back to Jesses and winked then disappeared into the bathroom. Over in Brennan and Shalimar's room Brennan was hugging Shalimar in a bear hug and not letting her go. She in the end stopped struggling and twisted round and kissed him passionately for a few minutes until he loosed his grip on her and he slipped out of bed.

Half an hour later the four were all grouped together on the stairs to the dojo. They were all talking excitedly about this Christmas how special it was as they were all together and safe. Shalimar piped up and said, "Where's Adam? Shouldn't he have heard us yet?" "Comon Jesse lets go give him a friendly Christmas wake up call." Brennan cheered and started down the stairs.

At Adam's room Jesse knocked on the door but to no avail. Brennan opened it and snuck inside and Jesse followed. Inside it was black but they could hear Adams snoring. Brennan leaned close to Adams face and whispered, "Wake up sleep head its Christmas." Nothing happened so he leaned in close to Jesse and said, "Ready to make a lot of noise?" Before Jesse gave him an answer Brennan made a small 3…2…1 and then started poking and prodding Adam and Jesse followed by shouting "Wake Up DADDY!" and "It's CHRISTMAS!" Adam woke up suddenly and sat bolt upright Brennan stopped the pocking but Jesse kept the shouting. Once Adam realised what was going on he shouted at Jesse "Jesse Shut UP!" Jesse fell silent instantly.

Back at the dojo stairs Emma and Shalimar were talking about their Christmas Eve Special Surprises the boys had treated them too.

Adam had asked Brennan and Jesses to leave and o back to the dojo while he got dressed and cursed at the time it was. As soon as he was dressed though he left his room with 4 small packages hidden in his trouser pockets.

When he joined up with all four mutant x members they all cheered and ran down the stairs too the Christmas tree. They all sat round the tree with their backs to the water feature. The main light was still turned off but the wall lights had been turned on and it cast a nice glow over everything.

"Right" Adam spoke up. "Before you all open your presents I want you to have these special presents." And he handed the four small packages out, one to each member. They all looked at Adam then to the packages then ripped them open. Inside each box was a ring. These were ordinary rings. Each ring had its own symbol. Jesse's was a brown earth colour with a Chinese symbol on it for molecule, Brennan's was an electric blur colour with the Chinese symbol for elemental on it, Emma's was a vivid purple colour with a Chinese symbol on it for psionic on it and Shalimar's was a beautiful gold colour also with a Chinese symbol for feral on it. The four showed each other their rings then placed them on their fingers. They all said there thanks to Adam and the girls gave him hugs and kisses. Once the commotion calmed down they all delved into their presents.


	2. The Presents

**Disclaimer: I do not own mutant x I am merely borrowing the characters and giving them a nice Christmas. **

**Stickwitu: **Thank-you for your review. I'm glad you're happy that I have written it with Emma. Just for you here is another chapter.

**Christmas At Sanctuary.**

Once finished opening their presents they all started saying their thanks and passed round hugs and kisses. Next to each person was their mini pile of gifts and strewn all round the tree and even hanging off the tree was the torn up wrapping paper.

The majority of the presents were jewellery and or cosmetic stuff. Although for a joke the four had chosen a child's chemistry set for Adam and wrapped it up in special paper and loads of bows, when Adam had opened it everyone had been staring while he did. Adam had laughed and everyone joined in and the present opening continued.

Brennan's special gift to Shalimar was a heart shaped silver necklace and printed on the heart was a picture of Brennan and Shalimar together. In certain light you could see this picture but in other light it was invisible. When Shalimar had opened it she had screamed with delight and Brennan had put it round her slender neck.

Shalimar's special gift to Brennan was two of Brennan's favourite books (Would put the books names and author names but I don't know so I'll leave it to your imagination.), which were signed by the authors to Brennan, and at the back of the books were a printed special message just for Brennan to read.

Emma's special gift to Jesse was half a heart shaped necklace and she had the other half. On the front of the half a heart was Jesse's name and on Emma's half was her name and on the back of the necklace when you put the two halves together was a short poem.

_Our love is always there,_

_No matter where we are._

_We will be together,_

_For al long as time shall live._

Jesse and Emma read this out to everyone together in complete unison. Everyone arrrred.

Jesse's special gift to Emma was a dress. (Doesn't sound to flash does it?) It was black silk dress with the skirt falling just to Emma's knees and it had thin straps over the shoulders. Attached to the back of the dress were two deep red wings, which had a small loop at the end to attach them to your middle finger. At the bottom of the bow was a pair of sleek black gloves and a small silver tiara. And in another box connected was a pair of black slippers.

Once those present were opened everyone moved onto the other presents from each other. Emma and Shalimar had gotten each other smelly stuff and cuddly toys, which was so like them to get practically the same things. Jesse had gotten Brennan a signet ring with Brennan and Shalimar's initials on it. Brennan had gotten Jesse some Calvin Klein perfume top of the range stuff too.

By now it was only seven o'clock in the morning. Now one could be bothered to clear up the mess or really move far so they just stayed talking about how they all chose their gifts. Adam though felt a little lonely and a bit of an outsider. He sat there watching the others talking and smiling and looking the happiest they have ever been. "Listen I need to go check on something so I'll leave you to it." And he stood up and left.

Everyone watched as he left then looked at Emma. "What's up with him," Shalimar asked. "I don't know but I did get a bad vibe from him," Emma answered. "I think we should leave him for a while then go check on him."

Still with Adam on their minds the four settled down and carried on talking. Jesse and Brennan sat opposite each other with Emma and Shalimar in between their legs and their arms wrapped around them.

They remained talking for another hour or so.


	3. Clean Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own mutant x I am merely borrowing the characters and giving them a nice Christmas. **

**ShalBrenLove: **Thanks for the review. You welcome I'm glad I'm making you happy along with everyone else.

**Stickwitu: **Thanks. The gifts took up a lot of time. I spent so much time thinking them up. Yeah the chemistry set popped into my head when my brother was going on about what he was getting for Christmas.

**Christmas At Sanctuary.**

It was about half nine in the morning. Emma was drifting into a comfortable sleep in Jesse's arms. Brennan, Jesse and Shalimar were talking about playing some basketball. They were debating whether to do it before or after dinner. Emma butted in with a mumbled question, "What time is it Jess?" Jesse looked down at his watch and then answered. "It's about twenty to ten." He kissed the top of her head then stared over to Brennan and Shalimar. Emma woke herself up then and shuffled up so she could look over to Brennan and Shalimar. "Shal I think we should go and start getting dinner ready." "Oh do we have too I'm so comfortable here," Shalimar complained. "So am I but well if we want a proper Christmas dinner we had better get started now." "O.K," huffed Shalimar. She leaned her head up at an angle to look at Brennan and they exchanged a sweet passionate kiss and Jesse and Emma did something similar.

Emma stood up first and stepped carefully over all of the rubbish and gifts strewn all over the floor and then walked under the dojo. She waited for Shalimar to catch up then they both walked off to the kitchen leaving the lads alone.

Brennan and Jesse decided it was boring just sitting there trying to think of something to talk about so they decided to do something useful. Jesse headed off to the kitchen to get a black bag to put all of the wrapping paper in. While Jesse did this Brennan picked up all of his and Shalimar's presents and took them to his room. When he returned Jesse was there already picking up the scrunched up wrapping paper. He had done half way round the tree. Brennan approached him and said, "Let me do the rest you go take your and Emma's presents back to your room." "Right O.K." Jesse handed over the black bag and trampling over some more rubbish he picked up Emma and his presents carefully and took them back to his room. He put his presents on his side of the bad and Emma's on the other.

When he got back to the Christmas tree all of the rubbish had gone and so had Brennan. Jesse figured he had gone and took the rubbish out. Jesse went and sat back down next to the tree. Adam's presents were in a neat pile underneath the tree again. Jesse shuffled around and sat into a crossed legged position and with his hands in his lap he fiddled with the ring Adam had given him. As the light hit it from different directions it changed colour. It was normally an earth brown bit when the light caught it full on it went to a dirty orange. And when no light hit it, it was a filthy brown or black. He then moved on to the symbol on it. It had such flowing smooth lines that curved gently at parts then viscously. The symbol was embossed and Jesse kept running his finger over the top of it.

THE END

**Ok that's is. Christmas morning. I decided to change this story as I couldn't think of anything for later on so I'll finish it here. Hope you all enjoyed this little story. **


End file.
